There are many types of lights using optical fiber that are commercially available. These lights are used both in home and commercial settings.
One example of such a light is a lamp including a base and a multi-strand optical fiber. The optical fiber is inserted into the base and the strands of the optical fiber form a sphere above the base. In this lamp, light is emitted in all directions.
In this type of lamp, there is no directionality to the light emitted. Therefore, it is somewhat difficult to control the lighting of a room wherein the lamp is located. Also, the lamp is not easily affixed to a generally vertical surface.
Other examples of fiber optic lights include a tubular member through which a multi-strand optical fiber is inserted. The tubular member includes a plurality of openings for receiving the strands of the optical fiber. Many types of such lights are commercially available. However, there is typically no flexibility in the manner through which a tubular member is mounted to a surface or supported by a base.
In addition, commercially available lights have a geometry that makes assembly of the light difficult.
Against this background, there exists a need in the industry to provide a novel fiber optic light bar.